


can i borrow a kiss?

by spoopydumpling



Series: Isak + Even One Shots [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cheeky Even Bech Naesheim, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Drinking, Horny Isak, Isak Being Extra, M/M, Underage Drinking, drunk!isak, drunkenly flirtatious Isak, i needed fluff okay, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopydumpling/pseuds/spoopydumpling
Summary: The boys pregame at Isak and Even's place, then head off to a party with a large amount of drinking and a whole lot of flirting.





	can i borrow a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> im an absolute sucker for PDA Evak in front of the gang okay?
> 
> and i needed an excuse to write drunk!Isak because Evak is just adorable as fuck

**Fredag 19.42**

 

Mouth on mouth, tongue on tongue, they kissed passionately, momentarily forgetting there were other people in the world. Isak was sitting on Even’s lap, straddling him all while sucking each other’s face off. He still wondered why no one believed he was a skilled multitasker.

 

The doorbell rang, but they decided to ignore it.

 

“Just a little longer,” Isak whined against Even’s lips. The doorbell went off again. And again. And again.

 

“The boys are here,” Even laughed between kisses, but they kept on going with the act, well aware the boys are right outside their door.

 

“Oy! Evak!”

 

Isak grumbled, already knowing it’s Magnus without names being mentioned. Much to his dismay, Even tapped Isak’s thigh, signaling to get off so he could let his friends pregame at their place like they promised.

 

Isak rolled his eyes, playfully annoyed, as he watched his friends roll into their small apartment. About two weeks ago, Isak and Even had squeezed the miniature table they had into the corner just a tad bit more to place a couch beside it. Magnus and Mahdi sat on the sofa while Jonas plopped on the bed.

 

“Were you guys fucking?” Magnus candidly spoke.

 

Nearly choking on his on saliva, Isak coughed out a ‘what?’

 

“You know, you guys took a while so we—”

 

“No,” Isak deadpanned while Even was laughing his head off, “We weren't fucking, but Even can go fuck himself,” he glared.

 

Still cackling, Even walks over to Isak to hug his waist from behind. “Aw, baby, you love me.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes again. “I don’t know where you got that idea, but it’s a no.” Even chuckled against Isak’s neck, which he was nuzzling his face into.

 

“Disgusting,” Mahdi scoffed. Jonas was simply trying to get as drunk as possible—he got into a bad fight with Eva and it’s been lasting days—and Magnus simply looked like he was enjoying the scene too much. It was slightly concerning.

 

**Fredag 20.22**

 

“Are you sure we don’t have to leave?” a little more than tipsy Isak slurred and raised an eyebrow to his friend. He’s not sure who he’s addressing, so he figured he was asking the group.

 

“Yes, Issy, I’m s-sure,” hiccuped Magnus.

 

“Don’t call me Issy,” Isak glared and took a gulp from his beer can. Jonas moved to the chair (“This bed has probably seen more unholy things than Tumblr”) so Isak and Even took a seat on their oh-so comfortable bed while Magnus and Mahdi stayed on the couch.

 

Even grumbled softly into Isak’s ear, slowly pulling him onto his lap. Isak hummed softly as Even attacked his neck.

 

“You guys are such goals,” Jonas whined. “Why can’t Eva be more like Even.”

 

“Why not me?” Isak pouted.

 

“You’re grumpy all the time. Not nearly as grumpy as before Even, but almost.”

 

“Hey!” Isak wailed. Even was chuckling while nibbling on Isak’s earlobe, sending shivers down Isak’s spine.

 

**Fredag 22.57**

 

Isak, Even, and the boys were currently in a smaller version of the other two (crowded) living rooms in the huge mansion that was holding the party. Even was slightly tipsy—but mostly sober after an hour of not drinking, except Sprite—while Isak was practically gone by now.

 

Jonas followed Even’s decision of not drinking after 10 solid minutes of shotgunning beer can after beer can. Jonas was only slightly fuzzy, but still could qualify as a bit past tipsy. He always had a higher alcohol tolerance than the rest of them.

 

Magnus and Mahdi were full on wasted. Magnus was trying to snag a girl (they always ran away), while Mahdi was doing deranged things.

 

“Mahdi, stop grinding on me!” Jonas wailed.

 

“Hey, pretty boy,” Isak tried—yet failed—to flirt with a very amused Even. “I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you instead?” He even tried to sell it with a (very unsuccessful) wink that made Even burst into tears from laughing so hard. Even Jonas was failing at holding back a laugh.

 

“I - Are you sure you’re not a girl, because opposites attract.”

 

“Isak,” Even snickered. “That didn’t even make sense.”

 

“If you were a potato, you’d be a good potato.”

 

“Oh, my god.”

 

“I lost my phone number, can I have yours?” Isak slurred in a seductive voice (still failing) while leaning his elbow on Even’s shoulder. It didn’t work out considering Even is a giant.

 

“How about you take a seat?” cracked Even, leading a stumbling Isak to the couch in the small living room where Jonas has been sitting across from on another sofa the whole time.

 

“If I buy you a drink, will you go out with me?”

 

“Isak, you know I can’t drink,” Even laughed.

 

“You’re like a termite,” Isak hummed, swaying his upper torso softly.

 

After seeing Isak won’t continue, Even asked how.

 

“You’re going to get a mouth full of wood tonight,” Isak giggled. _Giggled_. The line made Even roar with laughter.

 

“Oh, god, these sound like the worst Tinder pickup lines ever,” Jonas cachinnated.

 

“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise to give it back.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Isak.”

 

“Are you single?” Isak flat out queried.

 

Even bit his lip as he thought of an idea before glancing at Jonas. “I’m actually not…”

 

Isak pouted as his eyes brimmed with tears. “You have a girlfriend? And it’s not me?” He then proceeded to burst into tears.

 

“Isak,” Even choked from laughing so hard. Mahdi then stumbled into the room, leaning his elbow on Jonas’ shoulder as he took a seat on the sofa’s armrest.

 

“Johan—”

 

“It’s Jonas, Mahdi.”

 

“My dick just died.”

 

“What?”

 

“Can I bury it in your ass?”

 

“Not you, too.”

 

“Johan?”

 

“Jonas, Mahdi. Jonas.”

 

“If you had to name your dick after a song, what would it be?”

 

“Never Gonna Give You Up.”

 

“Dammit.”

 

**Lørdag 13.02**

 

“Isak, baby, wake up,” Even cooed. Isak simply groaned and made himself into a taco with the blankets… which resulted in him rotating too much and tumbling off the bed.

 

“Yes, Even?” he grumbled, face flat on the ground.

 

“I made tea?” Even sheepishly smiled.

 

Jonas stumbled into the room from the kitchen. “Oh, my god, I-Isak?” Isak simply moaned as his head throbbed, the fall not helping the least bit.

 

Finally, he got up and sat at the island counter in Jonas’ kitchen, sipping his tea.

 

“Where - What happened? My head feels like a bitch,” Mahdi complained as he walked into the room and took a seat next to Isak. Magnus followed in not too long after, making a cup of tea for himself.

 

“Mahdi grinding against Jonas was the highlight of my life,” Even grinned.

 

“I thought I was the highlight of your life,” Isak whined. On the contrary, Mahdi looked horrified by the news he just received.

 

“You two were so drunk,” Jonas commented, gesturing to Isak and Mahdi, chuckling to himself at the memories.

 

“Was not,” scoffed Isak.

 

“You were flirting with Even,” Jonas deadpanned.

 

“So? He’s my boyfriend.”

 

“You asked if he was single…” Jonas said in a suggestive timbre. Isak raised an eyebrow, telling him to continue. “He said no, and, well, you cried.”

 

“Did not!” Isak gasped. Everyone was laughing at this point—all but Isak.

 

“You used some pretty good pickup lines,” Even grinned. Isak flipped him off, making Even’s smile spread (impossibly) wider. Isak groaned and buried his head in his hands. Even walked over to press a kiss in his hair.

 

Even leaned down to mumble against Isak’s lips, “Don’t worry, I still love you. And will always love you, you and your really bad pickup lines.”

**Author's Note:**

> *tries to write a one shot* *one shot seems to get really long* *feels proud* *realizes its only a thousand words long* *cries*


End file.
